Battle for Supremacy: HALLOWEEN BRINGS OUT THE CRAZY IN MOST PEOPLE
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Its Halloween in the closet! There will be lots of costumes, cats dressed as cats and MENTIONS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! Click if you have time to waste! :D


Eightbooksand60cats: (dressed as a witch) HI! The others should be here any minute so... BE PREPARED FOR INSANENESS!

Doorbell: Eightbooksand60cats, (in a shrill voice) YOUR GUEST STARS ARE HERE!

Eightbooksand60cats: Awesome! (Opens door) Oh, hi Azula. Glad that you could make! What'd you think of the costumes I gave you to wear with Ty Lee and Mai?

Azula: (walks inside the closet dressed as... Buttercup) Did it really have to be a Powerpuff girl?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yep! Oh, and you can't hurt me. If you do, you lose your, "Haha Zuko, I almost killed you in the last episode and I totally would have won if that little water tribe peasant girl hadn't stepped in" gloating rights.

Ty Lee: (skips in dressed as Blossom) You better do as she says, Azula.

Azula: (sighs) Fine. C'mon Mai.

Mai: I don't want to come in.

Azula: GET IN HERE OR I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE AND THEN GIVE YOUR SMOLDERING CARCASS TO THOSE CRAZY CATS!

Mai: (walks in dressed as Bubbles)

Eightbooksand60cats: (snickering) I thought YOU were gonna be Buttercup.

Mai: I was, but Azula didn't want to be Blossom so she gave that costume to Ty Lee. And then she didn't want to be Bubbles so...

Eightbooksand60cats: (laughing hysterically) Well, Sokka and Katara should be here soon so-

Doorbell: (in shrill voice) SOKKA AND KATARA ARE HERE!

Eightbooksand60cats: What would I do without that doorbell? COME IN SOKKA AND KATARA!

Sokka: (comes in dressed as a cowboy. A space cowboy) Hey Eightbooksand 60ca- WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?

Katara: (comes in dressed as Silvermist from Tinkerbelle) Sokka, what are you yelling abo- WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?

Eightbooksand60cats: Pfft. I invited them over! I figured they might enjoy the party!

Katara: (huffs indignantly) THEY TRIED TO KILL US SEVERAL TIMES.

Eightbooksand60cats: Just give 'em a chance!

Sokka: Fine, but you better not invite them over for Christmas.

Eightbooksand60cats: I won't! I mean, I tried but Azula says that she never wants to go to another one of my parties again!

Azula: I'm gonna go hide behind the couch and scare my brother when he comes by. Tell me when he get's here. (Leaves)

Eightbooksand60cats: Okey-doke! A space cowboy? Really Sokka?

Sokka: There was nothing else at the costume store!

Katara: Yes there was! Remember? Scoo-

Sokka: I WAS NOT GOING TO DRESS UP AS A DOG!

Eightbooksand60cats: -.- Never mind. Come look at Little Cat's costume!

Little Cat: (jumps out of bathroom wearing a black jacket with black kitty ears sewed on) I'm a black cat!

Sokka: But you're already a cat.

Little Cat: A cat with a MALLET! (Hits Sokka on the head with a mallet)

Sokka: (passes out)

Doorbell: SAKURA AND ZUKO ARE HERE!

Eightbooksand60cats: Yay! (Opens door)

Sakura: (dressed as gothic cheerleader) Hi! Sorry Eightbooksand60cats, we would have been here sooner but I LITERALLY had to drag Zuko out of Uncle Iroh's house. (Pulls Zuko through the door, who is dressed as Ash Ketchum)

Azula: (pops out from behind couch. Laughing hysterically)

Zuko: EIGHTBOOKSAND60CATS, WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?

Eightbooksand60cats: I invited her over! Now be nice!

Zuko: YOU'RE INSANE!

Eightbooksand60cats: I thought we already established that. Now be a good little boy and talk to your little sister.

Zuko: I'M OLDER THAN YOU!

Eightbooksand60cats: Really? I'm older than the Avatar!

Zuko: I give up.

Eightbooksand60cats: Good boy! Now go talk to your sister. Look! Sakura's doing it! And she and Azula aren't trying to kill each other so they must be getting along!

Sakura: Buttercup? Really?

Azula: (sighs) I know. Eightbooksand60cats chose it.

Sakura: -.- You let EIGHTBOOKSAND60CATS choose your costume?

Azula: It was either her or Spry.

Eightbooksand60cats: Where IS Spry anyways?

Doorbell: SPRY'S HERE! AND SO ARE KAI, ZANE, JAY AND COLE!

Eightbooksand60cats: SPRY! (Opens door)

Spry: (walks in dressed as a detective with a different mustache drawn on each finger) Ooh, is the party starting already?

Eightbooksand60cats: Nope! (To the ninjas) What are YOU supposed to be?

Kai: The three musketeers. Zane suggested it, and we couldn't think of anything else.

Mai: You must not be able to count. You make FOUR musketeers.

Zane: Actually, if you read the book-

Mai: No I didn't read the book.

Zane: (continues like Mai never said anything) You would see that there are actually FOUR musketeers.

Doorbell: AANG'S HERE!

Aang: (walks in dressed as Spiderman)

Doorbell: ACE, Z, CODY AND SPARKY ARE HERE!

Z: (walks in dressed as a mad scientist)

Ace: (walks in dressed as... Mai)

Cody: (walks in dressed as... Zane)

Sparky: (flys in wearing the exact same costume as Little Cat) BEWARE!

Little Cat: Great, now I have to change. (Flys into bathroom)

Zuko: Well, things CAN'T get any worse.

Little Cat: (jumps out of bathroom) I'm Zuko! (Starts pretending to fire-bend with red ribbons and streamers) DANCING DRAGON! (Starts to disco dance while pretending to fire bend)

Zuko: AAAAAAAAAAAND, things just got worse.

All the ninjas+Sokka, Sakura and Azula: (laughing hysterically)

Azula: Zuko-cat!

Eightbooksand60cats: Actually, we DID call her that when she was younger.

All the ninjas+ Sokka, Sakura and Azula: (laughing even harder)

Zuko: Eightbooksand60cats, NOT HELPING.

Little Cat: AANG! AANG! AANG!

Aang: What?

Little Cat: I'm Zuko. I need to capture the Avatar to regain my honor. I KILLED YOU WITH FIRE! (Throws red streamers at Aang and runs away)

Aang: Uh, Zuko? Why's Little Cat dressed as you and trying to kill me with streamers?

Zuko: I officially hate Halloweeen.

Sparky: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!

Spry: Candy? WHERE?!

Eightbooksand60cats: LET'S SKIP THIS PART!

(20 minutes later)

Z: ARGH! (Running after Little Cat, who is laughing hysterically) I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (Decor starts to explode)

Eightbooksand60cats: Bet you're wondering what happened, right? Well, let's just say Little Cat is annoying. Very annoying. XD

Ace: (crying because Sparky just told her she's a horrible Mai) SPARKY, YOU'RE SO- SO M-MEAN! (Runs into bathroom)

Sakura: ...

Kai: ...

Sakura: We're her best friends...

Kai: Should we go after her? Or no...

Sakura: Nah, let's just sneak away quietly.

Kai: Why?

Sakura: She might fire-bend.

Kai: Okay, good idea.

Sakura and Kai: (runs away)

Cody: Where'd all the candy go?

Spry and Sparky: (eating candy) OM NOM NOM NOM!

Eightbooksand60cats: I KNOW! In Spry and Sparky's stomach! XD

(Two HOURS later)

Eightbooksand60cats: The party's over, and Zuko has gone to burn his costume!

Toph: (walks out of bedroom) Is the party over?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yeah, and you missed it!

Toph: I did that on purpose.

Eightbooksand60cats: WHY?

Toph: My costume sucked...

Eightbooksand60cats: What was it?

Toph: According to Katara, it was... Little Cat.

Eightbooksand60cats: (laughing hysterically)

Toph: Yeah, yeah, shut up. See more of us in Battle for Supremacy, and look out for the Christmas Special, coming in December. See you soon!


End file.
